


Not Yet

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dialogue Light, M/M, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Threesome - M/M/M, established Sirius/Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: Sirius and Harry were always drawn to each other. But when Harry turned 16, something between them changed.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Sirius/Harry kick lately and I just love adding Remus to the mix too. This is somewhat inspired by a fic I read recently but I can't remember who wrote it. I meant to finish this with some smut but it just wouldn't come (pun intended, lol).

Sirius and Harry were always drawn to each other, both looking for the family they never had and could never actually get. Life always found a way to prevent it or take it away from them. But when Harry turned 16, something between them changed.

Remus noticed the change immediately and when Sirius would go from looking longingly at Harry to pleadingly with him, Remus would simply shake his head slightly and whisper, “not yet.” Sirius understood. Harry was only 16 after all. So Sirius spent his time happily with Remus, but always with the hope that one day soon he would be even happier.

When Harry turned 17, Sirius hoped that it was time. He looked to his long-time lover hopefully, waiting for Remus to give the okay. Remus considered the now-official-adult for most of the summer before giving his answer. Another shake of the head and whispered, “not yet.” Again Sirius understood. They were in the middle of a war. Who knew if they'd all make it out on the other side of it?

So they continued on. Remus and Sirius together through it all; Harry off with his best friends on a super-secret mission. Time passed, war waged, battle were fought, and in the end they had lost many people. But Harry, Sirius and Remus had survived.

That summer Sirius was _sure_ that it would be time. He was finally proven innocent. Remus was invited back to teach at Hogwarts. And they, along with Harry, found a home in Hogsmeade. Remus watched Harry with concern. Sirius watched him with love. And Harry...well, Harry didn't watch any one. When Sirius looked to Remus as Harry turned 18 he received the same head shake and whispered, “not yet.”

This time Sirius did _not_ understand. He confronted Remus about it, demanding to know why. Why couldn't they have what they all wanted? What they all needed? What they all were destined to have? Remus, for his part, let Sirius rant at him then calmly explained. “Harry has just lived through ore trauma than any 18 should ever have to deal with. He needs time to heal.”

Remus was right, of course. Remus was always right. Sirius and Remus could only watch from the sidelines as Harry resisted all that was expected of him. They stood behind him to pick up the pieces as Harry forcefully tore apart his world so that he could find out who he truly was. They were there as he rebuffed all offers from the Ministry, stayed out late drinking and doing Merlin knows what else, and brought home random Muggles.

Harry was finally living out those rebellious teen years that he never had the chance to try. Remus supported him as any guardian would; giving him unconditional support and helping him to find his way in the new world he'd had a major part in creating. Sirius did what he could but it was hard on him. Watching Harry nearly destroy himself when Sirius knew that he knew where they all belonged. But Sirius had learned one important lesson while locked up in Azkaban: patience.

As winter melted into spring, Harry began to settle and hope soared through Sirius again. Harry stopped acting out and looked toward his future. He had learned a lot about himself and found a new path for his life. He would live as quiet a life as possible, gaining knowledge and experience so that one day he could return to his first home, Hogwarts. But he had plenty of time to learn and grow before them and he finally knew what he wanted to do with that time.

Sirius noticed a big change in Harry as summer wore on and he wondered if it was finally, _finally_ , the time. Harry was confident and seemed more grown up then ever. And he still looked at Sirius, and now Remus as well, as if they were the only people that mattered. Sirius looked once again to Remus with hope.

Remus could tell that Sirius once again wanted his answer but he just wasn't sure. Harry had finally settled into adulthood and was on track to become an even more amazing person. But would he really want _them_? Sirius and Remus were twice his age, after all. Sure, Harry had had somewhat of a crush on his godfather before the war, but that was just school boy nonsense, surely. But then why was Harry still looking at Sirius like _that_? Why was he now gazing at Remus the same way?

When Harry turned 19, Remus was finally able to answer his lover's unspoken question. He watched from the sidelines as Sirius and Harry once again gravitated to each other. This time when Sirius looked at him with that question in his eyes Remus smiled softly and nodded once. Sirius's smile lit up the room and he pulled Remus into an unforgettable kiss.

It wasn't until after the last of the Weasleys left their home late on the night of Harry's party that they could approach the younger man and they waited patiently, together. As Harry settled onto their couch they approached him, fingers entwined. Harry looked up at them with that same look he'd had since he was 16 mixed with hope and touch of confusion. Sirius held out his free hand and pulled Harry to his feet when he'd taken it.

Remus reached out as well, pulling the younger Gryffindor close to their bodies. Harry breathed out a chuckled, “finally,” before his lips met Remus's. Their arms wrapped around each other as Harry somehow ended up between the two older men. After a long moment Remus pulled back before carefully turning Harry in their arms. 

With Sirius and Harry face to face, Harry suddenly felt nervous. In that moment it felt almost as if his whole life had led up to this moment. “Hi,” he whispered.

Sirius grinned lopsidedly. “Hello.” Then he pressed forward in a soul-searing kiss. 

Harry and Sirius had spent their whole lives looking for a family, and now they knew they had it. With each other and Remus they were exactly where they were supposed to be. All three men were finally whole.


End file.
